Avatar of Calamity
Summary The Avatar of Calamity is the true antagonist of Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Wraith Arc. Once a simple Moksha Wraith, Homura corrupted it on accident with her emotions and shield, resulting in it becoming a avatar for Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen to use to destroy the World of the Wraiths. Due to the sheer overwhelming hax and power of this mutate Wraith, it completely crushed any resistance on Earth in a matter of moments. Including False Madoka. Powers And Stats Tier: At least 7-B to High 7-A. Will eventually become 2-A. | Unknown. Will eventually become 2-A Names: Giant Wraith Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Wraith Arc Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, but takes the forms of various being that range from 14 to 16-year-olds. Classification: Mutate Wraith, False Sayaka, False Kyoko, False Mami. Eventually would be a "True Witch". | False Homura Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Laser Beam Projection, Magic, Absorption, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Memory Manipulation, Mind Reading, Invisibility, Regeneration (At least Mid), Duplication, Consumes curses. Heat Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Technology Disabling, Rapid Corrosion Inducement, Ice Manipulation. Flight, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Transformation, Telekinesis, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Weapon Enhancing, Energy Projection, Power Bestowal, Pain Inhibition, Barrier and Armor bypassing via basic Magic Arrow, Absolute Resurrection, minor Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Purification and White Light of Salavation, minor Body Control with Pannier Rocket, minor Size Manipulation with Twinkle Staff, gets stronger when very damaged, Homing Attack, Acausality, Danmaku, Summoning, Statistics Cut (Attack Potency) with Magical Squall. Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul), Time Travel and Duplication via Magical Squall, Soul Destruction, Preparation, BFR and Portal Creation (Through sending people to her shield's Pocket Universe), Information Analysis, Attack Reflection, Thread Manipulation, Power Nullification, Forcefield Creation (Can be used to block piercing attacks, Instinctive Reaction, Regeneration (Mid) Negation, Minor Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair). Large Size (Type 2), Curse Manipulation. Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Magic, and Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification). Attack Potency: At least City level to Large Mountain level (Even in the Avatar's weakest duplication (A duplication of Sayaka Miki), it was able to stalemate and nearly mortally wound Kyoko Sakura, the duplications are unnaturally stronger than their magical girl counterparts, to the point of surpassing their witch forms, and Mami Tomoe's is no exception). Will eventually become powerful enough to be Multiverse level+ (If left unchecked, would eventually amass enough power to cause the multiverse to suffer a similar fate to the multiverse when Ultimate Madoka reset it exist anymore. The Puella Magi multiverse contains an infinite amount of universes) | Unknown (Killed False Madoka in her Magical Girl form). Will become Multiverse level+ for the previous reasoning. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Is the superior counterpart to Kyoko Sakura whose speed is a 4 in the inverse tiering system, even blitzed her with one of its tentacles. Comparable to False Madoka), Unknown at its peak (Should be vastly superior to its weaker self, but to what degree is unknown) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Superhuman with Duplicates (Should be superior to Mami Tomoe), True Body should have at least Class M lifting strength from sheer size. | Unknown, likely the same as the previous duplicates. Striking Strength: At least City Class (Even in Sayaka Miki's form, her cutlasses were more than capable of holding their own against Kyoko) | Unknown (Several "crows" that manifested from the False Homuras killed False Madoka.) Durability: At least City level (Tanked multiple of Kyoko's hits in her weakest form. Regeneration and healing makes her hard to kill) with duplicates, true body is Unknown (Even False Madoka in a False Magical Girl Madoka form could not defeat the Avatar of Calamity.), would eventually become Multiverse level+ | Unknown. Would also eventually become Multiverse level+ Stamina: Practically limitless Range: Planetary, would eventually reach Multiversal+ | At least several hundreds of meters with False Homuras, otherwise the same. Standard Equipment: Homura's Shield and Emotions Intelligence: Super Genius (Has the combined knowledge of Homura Akemi and countless other victims from all over the Earth. Also has the memories of the people inside Homura's memories, essentially giving it the intelligence of everyone Homura has ever met, notably Kyubey and Mami Tomoe.) Weaknesses: Smiting Homura's Shield will be able to destroy Avatar of Calamity, however, it should be noted to be in Avatar itself, and likely transferable. Feats: *According to False Madoka and Homura's Power, if not stopped immediately, it will amass the power from curses to destroy the multiverse. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Resilience:' The Avatar has Regeneration (At least Mid) from Sayaka Miki, which can recover entire organs in a moment, Immortality (1,2,3,6, and 7) from several beings in the Puella Magi Verse, and Absolute Resurrection from Kyubey, making it nigh-unkillable by conventional standards. *'Passive Abilities:' **'Ice Manipulation:' Due to being a heavily mutated Moksha Wraith, the Avatar should have its Ice Manipulation, in which it freezes everything in a few meters from its true body, including energy and even comparable attacks. Even Fire Manipulation is not enough to overwhelm this defensive ability. **'Curse Manipulation:' The longer the Avatar of Calamity exists, the more curses it amasses until it has the power to end to end the World of the Wraiths itself. It was later mentioned that it would be able to this in a very short time frame, meaning it must be destroyed quickly before it annilates everything in its path. **'Absorption:' Perhaps one of the Avatar of Calamity's greatest assets, the Avatar of Calamity can absorb the memories, soul, and life energy (Note that it even works on undead paired with a resistance to life absorption). ***'Power Mimicry:' Upon absorbing the memories of someone, the Avatar gains the abilities of the victim, as the abilities of anyone said victim ever met. ***'Falslings:' Can create "False" versions of those the Avatar has stolen the memories of. These duplicates are also physically superior in nearly every way to the original. They also share the abilities the Avatar has. *'Hair Tentacles:' These tentacles are extremely akin to giant braids of hair, and like braids of hair, it can be unraveled to reveal small strains of the tentacles, though when combined they can flood the streets of entire cities, and the small strains usually drain people and enemies. These braids are long enough to cover the Earth. **'Power Drain:' An ability from Homura Akemi, the Avatar of Calamity should have this ability. From simply touching an enemy, the Avatar of Calamity can steal their power and abilities. As shown by Homura, it only takes a few moments to steal the power of even Tier 2-A beings. Also works on non-corporeal abstract concepts. *Virtually all the techniques used in the Puella Magi Verse, excluding the Tart, Suzune, and Tamura series, as well as Kazumi Subaru's tabs after the first one, and Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi's 2-A forms. (See Note) Note: AoC has the uncanny ability to absorb the memories of people inside of Homura's memories as well, which should include Kyubey. Due to this, with the exception of Homulilly, Ultimate Madoka, Akuma Homura and Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen's 2-A form, it should also include the abilities that were excluded above, however it has not shown them. This is due to the fact that the Avatar had to split its resources fighting magical girls across the world, so whether or not it would use them is dubious, and should be noted in the vs thread if AoC is going with the abilities shown in the Wraith Arc or at full potential. Key: True Body with Duplicates | With False Homura Duplicates Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Thread Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Magic Users Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magical Creatures Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pain Users